My Summer Time
by iPaulyJwoww
Summary: A Jersey Shore Jenni and Pauly love story set during season 3. Trailer and banner: is a link in the first chapter in the begining
1. Chapter 1

My Summer Time ~ Allison McGregor

5

**My Summer Time **

**A/N: (Starting in the middle of season 3 in Seaside because of the events that took place, I wanted to use)  
>****NO COPYRIGHT INTENTED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MTV AND OTHERS, NOT ME.****<strong>

**~~~~ Trailer and banner: /#!/AlliBieber511/status/152284467145347072/photo/1**

**Summary: Jenni was Pauly's summertime. Every summer when the whole cast headed to the Jersey Shore she couldn't help but feel the same way about him. But she had a boyfriend, Tom. No one ever seen how bad Tom treated Jenni, but Pauly did and he felt like he had to protect her. Then when Jenni finally gets enough strength to break up with Tom is it too late? Is it too late for them to be together or is it just the perfect time? This time around she will love the right guy; this time around she will give Pauly a chance. **

Jenni glanced at the clock and it was one in the afternoon. That time sent a rush of emotions though her. It meant that her boyfriend Tom was going to be calling her soon. She loved him… at least that is what she told herself. He treated her so badly though, so she couldn't help but question. But he said he loved her so she took that as enough to stay with him.

The duck phone that sat on a table next to the beanbag chair started quaking. Almost making her jump because she was so caught up in her thoughts. She was anxious to answer the phone but proceeded to walk towards it anyway.

She lifted it from its base and sat. With a nervous tone she answered, "Hello."

"Hey this is Tom, can I talk to Jenni?" His voice almost making her want to hang up, unaware of what would happen next.

When they first started dating it was like any other relationship, normal. But after a while Tom became so protective of Jenni. Then if she ever did anything wrong he would get really mad at her. She tried to be good and not break the rules, but who was she kidding. She was interested in other men… one of them living in the same house as her, sleeping in a bed just a room next to hers, and being together in a house three times, to film three seasons of their hit show. She couldn't help but wonder about what would have happened if she had been single that first night out to the club, their first summer together.

But she knew she had to talk to him, "This is Jenni." She replied.

"What's up babe?" he asked seeming in a good mood, which meant he would be nice during their conversation, or she could hope. But she didn't know why she was still nervous, she didn't do anything wrong last night… had she?

"Nothing, I just don't feel good. I got really drunk last night at the club." She says and notices her throbbing head.

"Why would you do that Jenni? You need to control you drinking better." Tom says getting mad at Jenni.

"I'm sorry, I will next time." She says feeling like a little kid being scolded be her parents. She is never herself around Tom. He always brings her down and makes her feel small.

"You better or I will drive down there and get you!" Tom exclaims angrily.

"I'm sorry." She says again trying to calm her angry boyfriend down.

For a few moments there is silence between them then Jenni hears Tom's cell phone go off on the other side of the phone.

"Really Jenni?" Tom says and he sounds pissed! "I just got a text from my friend Zack and he is in Jersey for a little while. It says that at Karma last night you were grinding on some douchebag with a blowout! Isn't that the same guy you cheated on me with like two years ago? Do you forget you have a boyfriend sometimes? I swear Jenni you will always be a stupid little whore! I took you in and now you are going to cheat on me again?" Tom continues his rant making tears pour out of Jenni's brown eyes, her vision now blurry.

He hangs up the phone after he is done yelling at her. She pulls her legs up to her chest and continues sobbing. Why can't she brake up with him? Why does she let him walk all over him like that? Probably because she is too scared.

In the other room Pauly is just getting up. He gets out of bed and stretches. Then he hears muffled sobs coming from somewhere in the house.

He walks out of his and Vinny's bedroom, down the hallway, to see Jenni crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked genuinely concerned for the almost always strong brunette.

When she didn't reply he walked over to the beanbag and pulled her close to him. He assumes it was Tom that made her so upset. Recently Tom has been making Jenni so broken and Pauly hated it. He wrapped his arms around her.

The gesture only made her sob harder for the fact that her broken heart still skipped a beat when he touched her. He still had caused such a reaction in her emotions even after about 2 years. Also because of how much he cared about her wellbeing and happiness, unlike Tom.

"Jenni, what happened?" He asked as he rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"Tom, he hates me." She managed to get out in between crying.

"Break up with him, there are so many more people that care about you and will love you." Pauly said thinking about how much he cared about Jenni, he loved her but we would never tell her.

"I don't know if I can, he would probably get mad." She said hugging him as if she needed protection from her seeming scary boyfriend.

"He can't hurt you; no one in this house would let him." He comments and starts brushing through her beautiful reddish brown hair.

The tears on falling down her face slow down.

He hated seeing her so weak all because of the jerk-off she was dating.

They are now almost lying on the bean bag chair and Jenni's tears come to an end.

She lays her head on his chest and sighs "I'm just wondering why do you care about me so much?"

"I don't know I just feel kind of protective of you." He says blushing from embarrassment. It is probably only the third or fourth time she has ever seen him blush.

"Well thank you, you can always make me feel better." She says smiling at him.

"I hate seeing what he does to you so I can only try to make you smile." He says kissing the top of her head and getting up. "I would love to stay with you Jenni, honestly. But I have to work with Mike and Deena. I'm sorry."

"Uh, it's okay." She says a little disappointed he couldn't stay with her.

Pauly takes her hand and helps her up. "We can hang out later though." He says with a smile making Jenni only smile back.

He gives her a hug and they stay there for a few moments. Just in each other's arms, where they wish they could stay forever.

"Thank you again." She says when they pull away and Pauly leaves to go get Mike and Deena up to go to work at the t-shirt shop.

~~~

Later that day everyone was getting ready to go out to karma.

Jenni was in the bathroom taking a shower. All day she had thought about what Tom had said about her. But she also thought about her and Pauly's sweet moment that came right after. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to him.

He was just so nice to her and she felt safe with him.

After her shower she did her hair and makeup and got dressed in a short little dress that showed a lot in all the right places and hugged her slim but curvy body.

She walked into the living room where Mike, Pauly, Ron, and Sam were sitting and waiting for the others.

Pauly looked up at her and they exchanged sweet smiles. "You look pretty Jenni" He said making her smile more.

"Thank you" She said.

When everyone was ready Mike called for the cabs and in twenty minutes two cabs were parked outside of their house and were waiting for them. Everyone piled into the cars and arrived at Karma, their favorite club, not to long after.

Jenni drank a lot, getting drunk with Nicole and Deena. She never drank as much as them but she needed to forget about her problems. So she ordered more shots and continued to get drunk until Mike said it was time to go.

The cab ride home was filled with Nicole and Deena slurring their words and giggling at each other.

Pauly was sitting in the back of the cab next to Jenni since he didn't bring a girl home tonight; he just wasn't in the mood. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his hand on hers.

When the cabs pulled in front of the house they all filed out and walked up the stairs to get in the house. Everyone went in the kitchen to eat but Jenni snuck off to Pauly and Vinny's room. She climbed into Pauly's bed and kicked of her heals.

As soon as she got in the bed she was positive it was his when she smelled his warm cologne. She pulled the covers up and drifted to sleep.

In the kitchen Pauly finished eating and threw his paper plate away. He said goodnight to the roommates that were still up and went to his room.

It was dark but he left the lights off since he was planning on going to bed because it was late and he was tired. He took his watch and necklace off, then followed by his shirt and his pants.

He got a pair of sweatpants out of one of the dressers and put them on.

He walked over to his bed and it was when he pulled the covers back, he was surprised to see the beautiful drunk brunette sleeping there.

He slightly shook her to get her to wake up. "Hey Jenni, you should get in your bed." He said to her.

"Can I please sleep with you, I need someone?" She asked.

"Sure." He said and climbed in his bed right next to her.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into him.

"Thank you" She said.

"You're welcome." He replied and pulled her closer to him.

Within in a while they both fell asleep with Jenni feeling safe and even though they weren't together they were both elated to be sleeping in each other's arms.

********

**Please review and tell me what you think (: I love to hear what you have to say. I will be posting soon and a lot more chapters will be added to my other story "You're not supposed to fall in love at the Jersey Shore."**

**Much love  
>iPaulyJwoww<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

***So I posted a little later than I thought I would have but four of my cousins were over and my best friend. So I couldn't just go off by myself and type this, and I'm sorry for that. They like spent the night for three days.**

****Also I am sorry that the link didn't work. For some reason you can't post links. So just copy and paste the characters in the parenthesis together but don't include them or spaces. Sorry for the trouble. The banner link is in the description box of the YouTube video.**

**(youtube.) (com) (/watch?v=l-xc9RDElYQ&context=-Ti49GlX)**

*****Special thanks to the two people who reviewed: and twelvex**

**The story vvv**

Jenni slowly woke up and realized she was not in her bed and there is a tan, muscular arm wrapped around her. She then notices she isn't even in her room; there is a bunch of tennis shoes lined up against the wall and a whole shelf in the closet dedicated to Ed Hardy cologne and hair gel. It was Pauly's room.

She turned her head to see the sleeping Pauly himself. She slowly tried getting out of the bed and tried wiggling her way out of his embrace but his grasp became tighter and he pulled her back close to him.

For the most part Jenni didn't mind it so she just layed there with her body pressed against his.

He was still sleeping and he looked at peace.

She ran her hand down his abs a few times then started rubbing his back. That only made her wish even more that this was what her life could be like, with Pauly.

The alarm clock on the dresser read eleven PM .

She could hear a movement from the other bed in the room that belonged to Vinny. He was just waking up.

Vinny got out of bed then he turned and looked at Pauly's bed and seen Jenni perfectly snuggled up to the sleeping Pauly.

"Morning." He said trying not to let his suspicions be heard through his tone. He was the only one that knew Pauly had feelings for Jenni. Pauly had told him at the begging of this summer knowing Vinny would never tell anyone. Pauly and Vinny have been close ever since the beginning of the first summer. But Vinny thought Pauly would never act on his feelings because Jenni has a boyfriend.

"Morning." She replied with a half-smile and her cheeks filled with a light shade of pink.

"What are you doing in here?" Vinny asked confused.

"Um, I just wanted to cuddle with someone last night." She said shyly and the pink shade turned into red.

"Oh, well I bet Pauly was happy." Vinny said walking out of the room with a smile.

She layed there for a little while longer until Pauly woke up.

Pauly was confused at first as to why he woke up to see the beautiful girl in his bed, tracing circles on his back but then he remembered last night she wanted to sleep with him.

"Good Morning." Pauly said with a warm smile.

"Morning." She replied shyly. "We should go make breakfast or something."

"Sure." Pauly said and removed his arm that was wrapped around her and the both got up.

.

"Bro what happened with you and Jenni last night?" Vinny asked Pauly. They were both sitting outside at one of the picnic tables talking.

"I'm not sure, I mean I loved sleeping next to her and stuff but she has a boyfriend." He replied feeling guilty about last night's event.

"Did you guys have sex?" he asked raising his ebrow.

"No, I would never do that to her, you know?" Pauly said.

"You are like in love with her. I mean you would fuck any other girl and not give a shit about what would happen next. You take advantage of so many girls, but even when Jenni was practically begging for you to smush with her, you said no to her even though you wanted to so bad." Vinny said with a smirk. "You have got it bad!"

"No I don't…" Pauly said blushing. "And it doesn't matter she loves Tom.

"But she might love you too." Vinny said trying to make his best friend feel better. "I mean she could have got in Nicole's bed if she just wanted _someone_to sleep with but she got in yours."

"When are we going out tonight?" Mike asked walking outside.

"Let's go now!" Vinny replied and they all went to get ready.

.

At Karma, the club that was chosen tonight, everyone was dancing and having a good time… except for Jenni.

She tried not to look over at Pauly but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to slap herself for even looking though because he was grinding on this ugly bimbo. She hated seeing him with other girls, ever since the first summer, but tonight hurt the most. She hated the way he made her so concerned about what he was doing.

Jenni got up from the barstool she was miserably sitting on and started walking home, a cameraman close at her heels to make sure he didn't miss anything.

When she got to the house she climbed in her own bed this time and not Pauly's. It wasn't as comfortable and it didn't smell like him.

Jenni layed there unable to fall asleep because she kept thinking about Pauly grinding on that other girl at Karma. Why did it affect her though? It's not like she is dating him, no she is dating Tom. So why should she even care?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ronnie walked in her room.

"Why did you leave Karma so early?" He asked.

"I didn't feel like partying tonight, that's all." She replied and even she wouldn't believe her lie.

Ronnie sat on her bed, "Well what is the real reason you left?" he asked.

"Uh, well because I…" She slowly said sitting up.

"Why?" Ron pressed trying to get something out of her.

Ronnie was always Jenni's confider. Even since the beginning. Sam may have made it a little rocky but they got over it. Ron told her everything too. He would always make her feel better and less bad about herself after they talked.

When she still didn't reply he pulled her into a hug, "Please tell me." He asked again.

"Because Pauly was grinding on the whore at the club and I mean I slept in his bed last night. Why would he do that to me?" She said.

Jenni had already told Ronnie that she cared about Pauly as more than a brother or friend. And he knew every time Pauly would bring home a girl it would hurt Jenni. But she could never tell Pauly how she felt because she had a boyfriend.

"I don't know J. Why don't you ask him?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't think he feels the same way about me as I do him anyway so there is no point." Jenni says confessing to Ron.

"Well you will never know unless you ask."

.

At the club everyone but Ronnie and Jenni are there. Pauly stopped grinding on the chick and he went to look for Jenni to see if she wanted to ditch the club with him. He looked all over but he couldn't find her.

Pauly spotted Vinny, Sam, and Nicole talking and drinking. He walked over to them and sat by Vinny.

"Hey do you know where Jenni went?" he asked Vinny only loud enough for him to hear.

"Uh, she left with Ron I think." Vinny said.

"Oh, just wondering." He asked then got up and walked away.

Why would Jenni leave with Ronnie? He always knew that they had a good friendship since season one but he never thought it would lead to something more especially since Ronnie was with Sammi. Pauly shook his head in almost disgust for thinking Jenni had feelings for him.

He looked around the club and spotted the blonde girl he was grinding on earlier.

"Hey do you want to come back to my place?" He asked her.

"I would love to." She replied with a huge smile.

He took her hand and they walked back to the house with Mike and his girl. Sam, Deena, Nicole, and Vinny were not too far behind them.

They got to the house and everyone hung out in the kitchen for a little while.

In Jenni's room that she shared with Deena and Nicole, her and Ronnie were still talking when they heard everyone come back.

"Thanks for talking to me Ron." She said and an honest smile formed on her lips.

"You're welcome Jenni." He said hugging her.

Jenni and Ron left the room and went to see what everyone was doing.

Jenni walked in the living room and giggled as she seen Nicole and Deena playing with a cardboard box.

Then she walked in the kitchen and froze.

Pauly had brought the bimbo from the club home! She felt like she could cry. Never had she felt this bad seeing Pauly bring home a girl, but now she felt like disappearing.

Vinny caught Jenni's glance and a frown formed on his face and he shot her a look of pure sympathy. She didn't want it though. She didn't want sympathy from anybody because she didn't need it. She should be strong about it and blow it off like any other night Pauly was accompanied by a girl.

But she knew this time it would be extremely hard.

She turned around before Pauly would see how pathetic she looked, went back to her room and climbed into bed.

She got very little sleep that night because all that went through her mind was the events that took place that night.

.

When Jenni woke up the next day she went to take a shower. After getting out she blow dried her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom, not watching were she was going and bumped into someone.

She looked up to see who it was and a frown took place on her face before she said sorry.

"Sorry." Pauly said to her, but she ignored him and continued to her room. But he followed quickly behind her.

"So now you're not talking to me?" he said but still no reply.

He left the room with a pissed attitude.

The duck phone started quaking from the other room. Jenni went and answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Jenni." Tom said.

"How have you been?" She asked trying to keep him in a good mood.

"I got a new girlfriend because mine doesn't call me anymore." He said a little angry.

"I call you." She replied defensively.

"Not enough." He said bitterly.

"Well call me when you're not a dick anymore." Jenni said hanging up the phone. She surprised herself with how in control she just was with her conversation with Tom.

Then she started thinking. She never loved Tom, she just loved the idea of being in love. She couldn't stay pissed at Pauly, because she loved him. She was in love with her tan roommate with the blowout.

**Please review, I love to hear what you have to say (:**

**Much Love,  
>iPaulyJwoww<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you watch Jersey Shore Season 5 yet? I thought the premiere was amazing! So was the second episode (: You? Now I can't wait until Pauly's spinoff then Jenni and Snooki's spinoff!**

Jenni sighed thinking about her conversation she just had with Tom. She needed a break from guys. All guys… including Pauly.

It was been a few days since Jenni and Nicole have really talked and had a real conversation. Jenni missed that so her and Nicole decided to go out to lunch together to have some long overdue girl time.

"I'm glad we're hanging out boo, we barley do anymore." Nicole commented as they we seated at a table.

"I know we need to change that." Jenni said with a promising smile.

"Aww, you're so cute." Nicole replies giving her best friend a hug.

"I'm guessing you are getting fried pickles?" Jenni asks flipping through the plastic menu.

"Boo," Nicole says putting down her menu and a serious look has replaced her smile. "What is going on? I mean you and Tom are fighting more than normal, you slept in Pauly's bed two nights ago, and now you are even ignoring Pauly."

"Uh… you know." Jenni sighs.

"I don't because we haven't talked in forever." As much as people may think Nicole is a ditz and a complete airhead, she can really understand people. And that is one of the reasons Jenni loved her so much.

Jenni put the menu down and crossed her thin arms. "I don't even know…"

"I think you should break up with Tom." Nicole said staring right at her.

"I thought about it."

Nicole smiled, "Good, because he is just such a douche bag to you, and you deserve someone a lot better! Like a certain someone in the house…"

Jenni sighed, "He obviously doesn't have the same feelings, like he brought home a girl last night!"

"Jen, he thought you went home _with _Ron last night. Like to smush." Nicole explained.

A look of disgust flood Jenni's features, she would never sleep with Ronnie. That is not how their relationship was.

"That's what Vinny said this morning, and he said Pauly was upset you were ignoring him. Like he was really pissed, so pissed he wouldn't even talk to Vin!"

Relief ran through Jenni's whole body, "That is why he brought the girl home. I would never sleep with Ronnie."

The rest of Jenni and Nicole's lunch went great. Jenni was so glad to have found out why the bimbo was brought to the house. Nicole was just glad to see her best friend happy again. They reconnected and enjoyed a few drinks, and each other's company.

.

The phone call had to be made. Now would be the time. That duck phone made fear flow through Jenni's veins at the thought of what would come of this last call to Tom.

But it had to be done, for many reasons.

She sat on the red bean bag and Nicole gave her a look of reassurance. It was just them two in the house and that would make the conversation just a little bit easier. If anything about it could even get easier.

She dialed Tom's number and placed the phone by her ear and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Tom said.

"Hey, I uh… need to talk to you." Jenni said trying to sound too nervous.

"Let me ask you this; is this my girlfriend or the bitch that came over her?" He asked.

"I'm not a bitch!" She replied dismissively.

"What is going on with you?" Tom asked in a normal tone.

"Nothing is going on with me." She said.

"Oh well then how come you don't call me." He said still talking to her like a normal person which kind of shocked her.

"I don't know," she said, with a pang of guilt and a sigh she continued. "I think we should, call it quits, for now I mean maybe we could work this out but…" she trailed off trying not to sound entirely mean.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Just getting my independence back, you know." She said shyly.

"Who is it?" He asked. She couldn't let help but let her thoughts flood to her roommate. The one that she loved, Pauly.

"Uh… no one we should just take a break." She lied sheepishly.

"This will be the last conversation I have with you, so if you're sure. That's bullshit, I know it is someone. The fact that you are doing this is bitchy. You are the one that is doing this." He says almost threatening her.

"That's the problem I didn't do anything." She says arguing back.

"No you really did though." Tom says with an angry tone.

"You kept doing it to me! I'm just trying to enjoy myself, what I am unable to do when I'm with you." She surprised herself at how she stood up to Tom. Nicole was shocked too, who was sitting next to her.

"Did you really just say that to me! You don't have a good time with me?" Tom demanded.

"I did, but then you became an ass. Even the day I was leaving wasn't even good. So do I take that shit to heart? Yeah. Because I did nothing fucking wrong to you, you treated me like shit up until the day I left for Jersey and you still treated me badly!"

"No you treat me like sh-" And Jenni hung up the phone, with a sense of pride and Nicole giving her a warm hug.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked her best friend that had just broke up with her douche bag of a boyfriend. She was truly concerned about Jenni.

"Yeah I'm good, auctually I feel so much better boo, like I don't have something constantly knocking me down." Jenni replied and she really was happy. She thought about it, she really had nothing to feel guilty about… she was free. Free to do whatever she wanted… or whoever she wanted.

It was like a weight had been lifted on her shoulders and she could finally enjoy her time in Seaside with the rest of her roomates. It may have taken three seasons but she was so proud of herself.

"I'm so happy for you Jenni! We should celebrate! We can drink the whole night." Nicole said super excited.

"I love you boo." Jenni said and her and Nicole stood there hugging.

Jenni told Nicole about all the shit Tom did to her and Nicole was surprised at how much Jenni put up with.

Jenni then called her dad and asked him to get her dogs and her belongings from the house that her and Tom used to share.

.

Everyone stayed at the house tonight and just hung out with each other. There was definitely drinking going on. Especially Deena and Nicole but they were always like that.

Everyone was on the upper deck area talking and having a good time.

"God, I have work tomorrow. Not a blast in a glass!" Pauly said mimicking Deena who shot him a look.

"Hey, that's my word." She said with a drunken pout.

"Me too." Jenni said quietly. Then she realized that she would be working alone with Pauly tomorrow and she couldn't help but think it wasn't that bad of a situation.

"Then the guys will GTL after you guys get back. I didn't go to the gym today and I feel like shit." Mike said.

They continued hanging out until it was really late and few by few the roommates started going in the house, in their rooms, and going to bed.

Nicole, Jenni, and Pauly were left. Nicole even though she was drunk took it as a perfect opportunity for Pauly and Jenni to talk so she snuck of to bed too.

"I'm sorry I was ignoring you earlier." Jenni said to Pauly breaking the silence.

"It's fine." He said with a smile, glad they were talking again. "Nicole told me that you left the club because of… what happened last night. And I didn't sleep with her, after you came in the kitchen, I couldn't do it so I sent her home." Pauly said and Jenni's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked smiling. "Well me and Ronnie didn't so anything, we weren't going to anyway."

"I know Nicole told me that too." He said.

"Did she also tell you I broke up with Tom?" Jenni asked avoiding Pauly's perfect brown eyes, nervous of what he would say.

"Uh… no she didn't but I'm happy for you, I mean he won't be able to be a dick to you anymore." He said trying not to sound too happy at the sudden news.

A tear rolled down Jenni's cheek. She was happy she was done with Tom, but he kept telling her it was her fault. Even when it wasn't, she couldn't help but think it was.

Pauly got up from his chair and sat on the couch Jenni was sitting on.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Nothing, he just kept saying it was my fault that we had so many problems and got into so many fights and I can't help but think it was, you know?" she confessed wiping the tear away.

"Jenni, it was never your fault, you never did anything wrong. He said that to make you feel bad because he is an asshole. You are an amazing girl. You're funny, beautiful, smart, outgoing, and sweet. It was never your fault." Pauly explained to her.

Butterflies erupted in Jenni's stomach. Pauly was such a great guy, unlike her previous boyfriend. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her.

"Pauly?" Jenni said in a soft tone.

"What?"

"Can you kiss me?" She asked.

He nodded slowly and their faces got closer and closer until their lips were touching. You could never know how much they had both longed for each other. The kiss was more than either of them could ever imagine.

Their lips were moving in sync with eachother. Forming the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had.

The kiss deepened and Pauly couldn't help but smile as they began to make out.

They pulled away after a few moments and both smiled at each other. They had gotten what they had waited for.

"Thanks." Jenni said blushing, extremely happy about what just happened.

"You're welcome." Pauly said smiling at her. As he was just as happy about the event that just had taken place.

He admired her as they both sat in silence content and elated. He loved her, just as much as she loved him, and he was finally able to admit that to himself. After not being able to for the past two years since their first kiss, the first summer in seaside.

From the sliding door Nicole had watched the whole thing happened and she smiled to herself.

**I know it took a really long time for me to post this and I'm so sorry. I will try to update soon (:**  
><strong>Much love,<strong>  
><strong>iPaulyJwoww<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So have you been watching Jersey Shore lately? I watch it every Thursday when it comes on (: Only a few left though ): . But after that the Pauly D Project will be on! They even finished shooting Snooki and Jwoww's show too.**

**A question for you, do you believe all the pregnancy rumors about Snooki? I don't know whether or not to but they keep coming up.**

**Thank you for all the reviews because it motivates me to write more.**

**Sorry for such a long wait, I truly am sorry but my life is busy! Busier than ever, like I have school, then two hours later drivers training, then two days a week after drivers training I was driving for another two hours. On top of having two AP classes and prepping for our PLAN test (a practice ACT test, but it is taken SERIOUSLY, so serious we have been prepping for three weeks and it's not even the actual ACT!) After that I have five other classes that always give homework! Like I have homework in fashion design most of the week.**

**This was just a really bad time and I promise I will be posting more frequently because of more time and I think my writers block is over. Yay!**

Pauly and Jenni starred into each other's eyes.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Pauly said making Jenni blush.

They cuddled on the couch that was on the sky deck for a while.

"I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go to bed… you can come with me if you want." Jenni said getting up.

"I'll come." Pauly said standing up and kissing her. It felt so good to just be able to do that.

They went in Pauly's room and got in his bed that was placed next to Vinny's, who was sleeping.

"I could sleep here every night." Jenni said as Pauly wrapped his arm around her.

"So you can sleep with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No your bed is just comfier." She answered making Pauly get fake upset.

"I'm just kidding." She said hugging him.

"If you guys keep talking all lovey dovey I'm going to go get in Jenni's bed. I can't take this when I'm trying to sleep." Vinny said from his bed.

"Don't be jealous Vin, just because I found someone else." Pauly joked making both Jenni and Vinny laugh.

Soon after the talking died down as sleep washed over them. Pauly and Jenni slept good that night, in each other's arms without Jenni feeling guilty.

.

"Hey Jenni," Pauly said lightly shaking the brunette that was sleeping in his bed. "We have to work today."

Jenni slowly woke to see Pauly standing above her, she loved waking up like this.

They got ready by throwing on t-shirts and sweatpants. They were both glad to see that no one in the house was awake to see them walking out of the same room. They were holding hands as they walked out the door. Then the two headed to the t-shirt shop where Danny, the boss was waiting.

Pauly and Danny opened the doors then Jenni helped put the displays up with them. It started raining almost as soon as they were done setting up. So they knew it would be an easy day.

Jenni was sitting on the step up to the worker booth, watching Pauly sell a t-shirt to one of the few people who actually came out today.

She didn't like that when the girl handed him the money to pay, she also handed him a piece of paper with her number.

She rolled her eyes when the girl started giggling like an idiot. It surprised her at how jealous she got and almost possessive over Pauly.

After the girl left Pauly came and sat next to Jenni. "Hey," he said.

"Hey" she said with a bit of jealousy in her tone. Which she tried to hide but came out anyway.

"What's wrong?" He asked then realized why she had an attitude. She was jealous. "Oh, that girl that gave me her number? You're jealous?" Pauly teased.

She turned away from him. "I'm not."

"Come here, she is just a girl. She was not anything special. I threw it away. I can't help how much she was attracted to my swag." Pauly said smiling.

Jenni turned around back towards him and she was laughing. "Really Pauly?"

"You know you love it." Pauly smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe." And she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you want to go to lunch after this?" He asked.

"Sure." She said smiling at him.

After a while Danny came over to them and let them out of work early since no one was coming to the store.

It stopped raining but there still weren't many people out. They stopped at a small restaurant on the boardwalk to have lunch.

They got seated at a booth and began looking through the menu.

Jenni was telling the waitress what she wanted when Pauly was admiring her. He had waiting almost two years to finally have Jenni single and have the chance to be with her. It felt good to just hold hands everywhere they went. Pauly didn't picture himself as much of a romantic, but Jenni made him feel like he was. He couldn't believe how ecstatic he was just to be sitting here right now with her.

The waitress left with their orders and that is when Jenni noticed Pauly starting at her. Her cheeks turned a bright scarlet color and she let out an embarrassed giggle.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He asked which made her blush more.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you let me take you out to lunch, for a moment there I thought you were going to say no." Pauly smiled at her.

"Do you honestly think I would have said no?" Hearing Jenni say that only made Pauly's smile grow bigger.

"Probably not, I'm just too hard to resist." He answered making Jenni play hit him.

"Whatever." Jenni said giggling.

The two enjoyed each other's company at the restaurant eating together. They finished and Pauly paid but not without Jenni protesting not to. She eventually let him and they made their way back the house holding hands.

Jenni couldn't ignore the fact that the closer they got to the house the more anxious she got, no one really knew about Jenni and Pauly's feelings for each other besides Nicole and Vinny. And right now her and Sam were not on the best of terms so she would be judging. Also ever since Deena got here she has had a huge crush on Pauly, but Pauly never returned the emotion. Ron may have been her confider but Sam caused problems with that.

Pauly noticed that the closer they got to the house, the slower Jenni walked. He also noticed that she seemed a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it is just you know it is going to be weird going into the house, with everyone judging and all." She said brushing her bangs out of her face.

"When have you cared about what other people thought of you?" Pauly asked stopping her.

"I don't, but I mean we live with them." Jenni said.

"Yeah well you gives a fuck?" Pauly asked making her smile.

Pauly boosted her confidence. Almost back to where it was before Tom destroyed it. She realized she didn't give a damn about what other people thought.

"I don't." She answered and kissed him.

They walked up the steps to the house and went inside.

Nicole who was on the phone seen them and immediately hung up.

"You guys are so cute! When you smush can I watch?" she said excitedly.

"If you want," Jenni said laughing at her crazy friend.

"Where did you guys go?" Nicole asked and they sat on the couch.

"Out to lunch on the boardwalk."

"Awwww, you should just smush now!" Nicole said laughing. "Do you guys want to go play? We should go hang out on the boardwalk or something."

"I'm gonna ask Vinny if he wants to go." Pauly said going to the room he shared with Vinny. "Yo, you want to go to the boardwalk with us in a few pimp?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Vinny replied.

Pauly sat on his bed while Vinny sat on his, "So you and Jenni?" Vinny asked with a smile.

"Well we have been hanging out a lot." Pauly smiled, he was so happy about how much time they were spending together and he started to blush.

"You are crazy over her." Vinny chuckled at how his friend was acting. He had never seen him act like this about any other girl but Jenni.

"Kinda…" Pauly even laughed at himself with that one.

"Why don't you make her your girlfriend?" Vinny asked what he thought would be the obvious thing to do.

"You know I'm not good with relationships, I always end up hurting the girl and feeling bad for it." Pauly looked at his hands sadly. He knew he was not boyfriend material, at least not yet.

"But if you love her this much, she shouldn't be a hit it and quit it, you know?" Vinny always was so wise. He always knew what to say to someone and he gave great advice.

"Yeah, I got to think about this." And with that Vinny knew it was his cue to leave Pauly to think this one out.

Vinny walked into the girls room where Nicole and Jenni were getting ready.

"You guys take forever to get ready, we are just going on the boardwalk not the runway." He commented earning an eye roll from Jenni and a 'shut up' from Nicole.

After the four were ready they left the house to go on the boardwalk.

Pauly held onto Jenni's hand the whole time they were walking. It felt right, good, like their hands were meant for each other.

"It is a good idea to go to the bar I feel." Nicole said as she stared into every bar we passed walking around.

They decided to go with Nicole's idea and go to the bar where they had a few drinks and chilled together.

After drinking for a little they headed home. Everyone was tired so they went their ways. Jenni went with Pauly into his bed, Vinny in his bed, and Nicole in her bed.

It seemed like everyone in the house was fast asleep except Jenni. She wasn't even tired but everyone else was.

Pauly was fast asleep next to Jenni but she had so much going through her head. She had longed for this moment ever since the day she laid eyes on the guido. She fell in love with his humor and personality. Flashbacks of all the times they sent flirtatious looks or words to each other came running to her mind. These were the moments she loved. The ones she longed for even if she was in a relationship. Some of them she was glad that they were off camera so that some of their tender moments would be private and theirs. These moments were her light in a seemingly place of darkness… or Tom.

_(Season 1 – Jenni's POV)_

_Reality TV. I have always been a reality TV junkie. That's what most of the shows I watched were so getting the chance to be on one myself was pretty cool. Who knows if it will even make it on MTV but it was worth a shot._

_I parked my car in the driveway that led up to my new 'shore house', or at least that is what everyone called it. I'm moving in with seven other people; four boys and three girls. I haven't met a single one since we were not even aloud to have any contact with them until the first day we got to the house. I never really thought there were a lot of rules to reality TV with the producers and all, but there are._

_Two cameras followed me up the stairs as I pulled a few things with me and into the house._

_I was welcomed by a tan girl with the name of Sam. She definitely was the type of girl I beat up, but I will give her a chance. A muscular guy named Mike said hey and he was a little cocky. Vinny looked so little and cute almost like a little brother._

_Then there was Pauly. He was my type. Muscles, tan, and a diehard guido, juice head, gorilla, one that played by the rules of the guido handbook. He didn't mess around. I would have claimed him as mine but I already had a guy wrapped around my finger. That didn't mean I couldn't play around though, did it?_

_The first night there we kind of chilled out. Snooki got really drunk and looked like a complete whore. Then came the second night, we were all ready to go to the clubs and get drunk._

_Even though I was on again and off again with Tom I still flirted with Pauly the whole night. We grinded and danced dirty till we got to kissing which led to making out. What the two minutes of time that scene was on the episode didn't show, was that we were together almost the whole night. Dancing together, drinking together, and just about everything you did at a club together._

_Even the walk home from the club we held hands and he gave me a piggyback ride._

_When we got to the house is when I may have taken it too far. I mean I just met the kid and I followed him to his room. I felt bad that I teased him the whole night. We kissed and I loved every second of it. He rubbed his hands up and down the length of my body which made me only want him more._

_But after seeing his penis the second day of meeting him I decided that maybe it wasn't the time to be having sex with him. Especially when me and Tom's relationship wasn't_

_**completely **over. This wasn't the best first impression. We were the first people in the house to 'hook up'._

_I'm never shy but saying goodbye and dipping out of his room I was so shy when I sneaked out. He said 'goodnight sexy' right before I left which sent my heart racing. That was one of the last times we were that intimate with each other. Now thinking back on it I regret not sleeping with him ;)_

**So that is how I'm going to do some of the next chapters. They are going to be where Pauly and Jenni have flashbacks of their flirtatious gestures toward each other. Some will be made up or some exaggerated scenes from the show. I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Don't hate me because it took forever ):**

**Love,**  
><strong>iPaulyJwoww<strong>


End file.
